Odio el verano
by Blankilla
Summary: Bella y Edward son obligados por sus padres a verse todos los veranos... los dos se odian pero ¿qué pasará cuando pase el tiempo y los dos dejen de ser unos simples niños?


Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío

**Edward POV**

De todas las estaciones del año, sin duda alguna, la que más odiaba era el verano... ¿por qué, decís?

Fácil, mis padres y yo siempre pasábamos como mínimo un mes de las vacaciones en una casa en la playa junto a unos amigos de mi madre, Esme.

Ellos se llamaban Charlie y Renée y aunque no tenía nada en contra ellos... tenían una hija. Ella se llamaba Bella Swan. A mis ocho años de edad ya podía saber perfectamente que aquella chica nunca me caería bien. Era como todas las niñas de mi escuela... con sus muñequitas y esa manía de perseguirme a todos lados...

¡Si al menos me dejase espacio! Pero solo me seguía. Si yo jugaba con la pelota, ella también quería jugar, si me marcho a la cocina... ella "casualmente" le entra hambre y también va a la cocina, que yo quiero ver la televisión, ¡pues ella también quiere! ¡Me tenía harto!

Todos los veranos igual, y por eso los odiaba.

Mis padres vivían en Phoenix, en cambio, los Swan en Forks, por lo que solo se ven en verano. Y cómo no, nos obligan a ir con ellos de vacaciones a esa estúpida casa de playa.

De repente el coche se paró. ¡Perfecto! Ya habíamos llegado a la dichosa casa, seguro que ya estaban allí los otros...

Y cómo no, mis sospechas eran ciertas. Esperándonos allí en la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa, se encontraban los señores Swan junto a su hija.

Bella era una chica de siete años, de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color (demasiado soso para mi gusto). Sus mejillas siempre estaban rosadas por algún motivo (cosa que me molestaba bastante) y como siempre, vestía vestiditos de esos tan cursis que yo odiaba. La cara de la niña era todo un poema, se veía que estaba tan molesta como yo. Sonreí ante el hecho de que no iba a ser el único que pasaría malas vacaciones...

**Bella POV**

Lo odiaba, estaba harta de que siempre fuésemos al mismo sitio a veranear.

Los Cullen acababan de llegar a aquella casa en su Mercedes negro. El primero en salir fue Carlisle que casi corrió para abrir la puerta a su esposa Esme, los dos me caían bien. El problema se encontraba saliendo del coche en ese mismo momento. Edward Cullen, un niño de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes (muy raro, si me preguntáis), el chico no medía mucho más que yo y su cara estaba haciendo una mueca de enfado... bueno, al menos a ninguno de los dos nos gusta estar aquí (la única cosa en común que tenían)

-Hola Edward- dije con mi voz aguda, siempre le llamaba Cullen, pero nuestros padres nos obligaban tratarnos con familiaridad.

-Isabella- dicho esto se dirigió a la casa. ¡Ains si no hubiera estado su madre! Sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba que me llamasen por mi nombre...

Rodé los ojos exasperada, este verano se me iba a hacer muy largo...

Zancadillas, bromas pesadas, su pelo teñido de azul, peleas de "espadas"(en los cuales yo siempre ganaba) o unos de los vestidos míos roto misteriosamente (yo odiaba esos vestidos, pero mi madre me obligaba a ponermelos) fue las cosas que más abundaron en ese no tan aburrido verano.

**6 AÑOS DESPÚES**

**Bella POV**

¡Otra vez no! Ese estúpido adolescente escuálido, llevaba años odiándolo, pero es que ya sus bromas se pasan. No me deja enpaz y encima este año se está juntando con mi amigo (el vecino) Emmett, se supone que es mi amigo y se va con Cullen... ¡chaquetero!

Entre los dos me estaban volviendo loca... encima de todo, han hecho un "club" anti-chicas, ¡era el colmo! Encima que me quita a mi amigo, me excluyen.

Pero la venganza es dulce y aquel fideo en forma de chico (porque Edward había crecido: ahora era un poco más alto que el año pasado y estaba más delgado que un palo) me las pagaría con creces...

Pero ya sabía yo que ese no era mi día, los tres (porque también me vengué de Emmett) acabamos en el hospital con un par de extremidades rotas.

-Muy bien Swan, tú siempre tan torpe joder- me dijo Cullen de mal humor cuando entramos en el coche para irnos a casa.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que la casa del árbol de tu club sea tan poco resistente- dije con una sonrisilla orgullosa.

-¡Rompistes unas de las vigas que la sostenían! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué siguiese en pie?- gritó- Pero lo peor de todo, es que lo tirastes ¡con nosotros dentro!- una pequeña risa se me escapó. Eso fue un poco gracioso ¿y yo cómo iba a saber que ellos estaban dentro de la casilla?

-Lo bueno de todo esto es que tú también recibistes tu parte- gruñí con lo que acababa de decir, podía que fuese cierto que parte de la casa se me cayese encima, pero a ellos le tocaron la peor parte.

**Edward POV**

Ese verano pasé por el hospital más veces que en toda mi vida... Bella se puso más pesada que nunca, nos seguía a todas partes, me gastaba bromas... incluso se burlaba de mi (la mayoría de las veces referido a mi estatura ya que ella parece ser que se había desarrollado antes que yo)

Bella era un poco más alta que yo y aunque tenía un año menos, su cuerpo estaba cambiando en una velocidad alarmante. Pero su cara era todavía de niña pequeña y su ropa (ya no llevaba esos vestiditos feos) era más bien desfavorecedora, por lo que mis recién descubiertas hormonas no me afectaron en absoluto.

Pero como ya dije, en un mes acabé más veces en la enfermería que en toda mi vida. Por eso, me encargaría que el año próximo no volviese a esta maldita casa.

**3 AÑOS DESPÚES**

**Edward POV**

La puerta se abrió y por allí apareció una chica que no reconocí al principio. Era morena, su pelo llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros, su cuerpo delgado mostraba curvas bien definidas, pero lo que más me impresionó eran esos ojos tan familiares...

¡Era Bella! La chica que llevaba dos veranos sin ver... uno porque "casualmente" quise ir a un campamento junto a mi amigo los mismos días en los que mis padres venían aquí y otro porque ella se fue con otra de sus amigas a un viaje de fin de curso por Francia.

Pero siguiendo hablando del tema, ella se había quedado en la puerta, con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas (y no sé por qué pero eso no me pareció molesto, sino algo tierno) y mirándome de la misma forma que yo a ella.

Mi amigo Jasper, decidió aparecer en ese momento todavía con el pijama puesto (un pantalón negro) y rompió con el silencio.

-Hola, me llamo Jasper-dijo extendiendo una mano que se juntó con la de ella.

-Yo soy Bella y esta de aquí es Alice- dijo señalando a una muchacha de detrás suya que por su pequeña estatura no la ví.

-Encantada- dijo la tal Alice.

Ese verano fue muy frustrante, mi "amigo" fue secuestrado (aunque no puso mucha resistencia) por las chicas, dejándome de lado durante todo el mes. Yo, que estaba más que molesto (porque encima Emmett no estaba porque se había ido con su novia por ahí) me dediqué a hacerles la vida imposible...

**Bella POV**

Abrí la puerta de una patada y me quedé paralizada. Delante mía estaba Edward, pero había crecido mucho. Ya me superaba en altura (al menos una cabeza como mínimo) y su cuerpo se había desarrollado... cómo decirlo sin sonar desesperada... bueno, dejémoslo en que estaba como un tren. Aunque debí de haber imaginado que el chico crecería, yo me esperaba ver a un adolescente escuálido como la última vez... ¡pero qué va! De eso habían pasado dos años y se ve que el chico había hecho ejercicio...

Cuando recuperé mi capacidad de hablar, apareció otro muchacho que no reconocí. El otro chico (que era un bombón) se presentó como Jasper. Una sola mirada entre Alice y yo, dio a entender muchas cosas entre nosotras, este verano nos lo íbamos a pasar muy bien con aquel rubito de ojos azules.

Ese propósito no nos costó mucho, Jazz era un encanto, nos juntábamos los tres y jugábamos a cualquier juego que se nos ocurría (dejando un poco de lado a Edward, que parecía de lo más molesto)

-Oye, podríamos jugar a las cartas- dijo el rubito.

-Y quien pierda tiene que hacer lo que los demás le digamos- saltó mi amiga riéndose.

-En ese caso iré a por Edward, él es malísimo jugando- dijo con una sonrisa. Se fue hacia el cuarto de Cullen y nosotras le seguimos sigilosamente.

-¡Hasta que te dignas en venir!- dijo una voz dentro del cuarto.

-Vamos amigo, no te enfades.

-¿Amigo? Me has dejado plantado por dos mocosas- _será estúpido_ pensé para mí.

-Son buenas chicas... vamos Edward, ven a jugar con nosotros.

-¿Para qué iba a querer juntarme con vosotros? Ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor solo que mal acompañado.

-Arrogante, ególatra, narcista, fanfarrón- empecé a susurrar todos los insultos que se me ocurrían.

Diez minutos después y muchos chantajes y ruegos por parte de Jasper, todos nos encontrábamos jugando a una partida de cartas...

-Gané- dije con una enorme sonrisa, todos me miraron ceñudos, era al menos la quinta vez que les ganaba.

-No puede ser, seguro que haces trampas-me dijo el ojiverde, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Que mal perdedor eres Cullen.

-No sabes cuánto, una vez, se vistió con unos de esos vestiditos rosas que usaba mi hermana, solo para ganar una apuesta. -dijo Jasper. Todos empezamos a reírnos mientras que él se ponía rojo como un tomate.

-Cállate Jasper o sino les cuento tu pequeño secretito...

-No serías capaz- dijo el otro con reproche. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su cara.

-Pruébame-le desafió. Jasper, resignado, dejó de hablar sobre él.

Los días pasaron con rapidez. Una tarde en la que estaba aburrida (Jasper y Alice se habían ido a la playa hace rato) me dirigí a la cocina donde se encontraba mi madre y la de Edward. Iba a entrar en la cocina cuando una mano me tapó la boca y me empujó hacia una esquina. Edward me pidió que no hablase y mediante gestos me dijo que escuchase la conversación de nuestras madres.

-Pues si, yo creo que el joven Jasper tiene algo con Alice- dijo mi madre con voz un poco cotilla.

-¿Y ese rollito que tienen nuestros hijos? ¿Te imaginas que nos convertimos en consuegras?- en ese momento Edward y yo rodamos los ojos un poco sonrojados.

-¿Te imaginas Esme? Harían tan buena pareja- dijo con voz soñadora. Ya me encargaría yo de quitar esas esperanzas a mi madre y si tenía que buscarme un novio para el próximo verano, lo haré.

* * *

**hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo...**

**esta historia solo va a tener dos capítulos, como mucho tres... segun si me mandais muchos rewiews o no x)**

**así k si os ha gustado please, mandadme un rewiew (o dos)**

**bss de blankilla**


End file.
